Splats
X-Splats Promethians now have a Humour as the core X-Splat. The five primary humours are Sanguine, Choleric, Melancholic, Phlegmatic and Ectoplasmic. There are also three Hazardous Humours: Radioactive, Toxic, and Pestilent. All three can become Freaks as easily as most Prometheans fall into Stannum. Lineages remain as a subcatagorisation of Humours, there are five Lineages that exist in large numbers (Frankenstein, Galatea, Osiris, Tammuz, Ulgan). Togeather these make roughly three fifths of the Promethean population, the remaining two fifths range from Linages with only a few members to all manner of unique one of weirdnesses. Humours Humour, not Lineage, defines the effects of a Branded Throng. In addition each Humour has an associated Bestowment, Promethians may choose from their Humour Bestowment or their Linage Bestowment. Exp or a dot from your starting Transmutations can be spent to acquire both. *Sanguine - Unholy Strength *Choleric - Unholy Manipulation *Melancholic - Unholy Stamina *Phlegmatic - Unholy Composure *Ectoplasmic - Ectoplasmic Flesh The three Hazard Humours are dangerous beyond normal Promethians, both to themselves and to others, and face a tougher Pilgramage than the common Humours. A Hazard humour can use their cosponsoring hazard Transmutation without risking Humanity (and nearly always have Lineage affinity for that Transmutation, but this is not strictly required). They become Freaks as easily as most Promethians become Furies. Should they overcome these limits to reach the New Dawn then they begin their human life suffering from the effects on their humour; if they recover they may begin life as normal. *Radioactive - Radioactive Affinity *Toxic - Chemical Affinity *Pestilent - Disease Affinity Lineages On a Mechanical level every Promethean in a Lineage (denoted by a capital L) was created using a variant on the same process, all Frankensteins were stitched together from multiple people then zapped by electricity according to a procedure that (and this is important) can be traced back to Victor Frankenstein. Whether that process was performed by another Frankenstein, a Demiurge, or even a Promethean from an unrelated Lineage is unimportant. If a Promethean was created by a different process then they are a different Lineage, even if the two Lineages have all the same mechanical traits. To Promethean your lineage (denoted by a lower case L) is your line of decent. Most of the Wretched have a prodigy that stretches back to Victor Frankenstein himself. Some however, trace their line back to others who worked from Victor's notes or learned of the process from one of the Wretched. Some Promethean would consider such a Promethean to be part of the lineage, others would not, most would not care one way or another. Your lineage has no effects mechanically, but it may be of supreme importance for role playing. But remember that Promethean have imperfect knowledge of Lineages. A Promethean which Choleric humour crafted from clay may well be confused for one of the Tammuz. An Osiran studying the Divine Fire may experiment by creating an Ulgan, she would be of the Osiran lineage but the Ulgan Lineage, discovering what this means for her sense of identity would make an interesting concept to play. Your Lineage has several effects mechanically: Firstly members of Lineage share a Humour, with all it's attendant mechanical and personality traits. Secondly being created from the same process means that members are formed of the same material be it dead bodies, clay, marble, or something else. Thirdly each Lineage has a Bestowment. Forthly a Lineage provides affinity for a Transmutation; when taking a Refinement either of the Refinement's affinity Transmutations can be swaped out for your Lineage Transmutation. Finally the Storyteller and Players are advised to think about the Linages' mythology and their construction when choosing Burdens and Milestones. Frankenstein The Wretched have affinity for Electrification. Animated by a strike of lightning the Frankenstine have a new Bestowment: Conductivity. As an instant action a Frankenstine may cause electricity to ark towards their bodies for a turn. They do not need to fiddle around with forks in sockets, or break open electrical transformers. They can even call down lightning. The maximum range depends on the available power. An electric socket can only arc a few feet, but the Wretched can call upon Electricity from overhead pylons without difficulty. Insulating materials will of course block the passage of electricity. Galatea All Galateads are now Constructs, carved from marble. Their Transmutation is Mesmerism. Created to be lovers the Galateads have a new Bestowment: Cupid's Arrow. By kissing someone and exhaling air into their lungs the Galatead can form a bond. So long as this bond is in place the recipient is unaffected by Disquiet (but can and will accumulate it up to the third stage). However if the Galatead is not in a romantic relationship with the recipient of the bond after Humanity days they must roll for Torment every day after waking up. Ending a bond requires a Humanity roll, failure causes an episode of Torment. The usual bonuses to resist Torment from a Branded Throng apply. Osirans Osirans are unchanged. Their Transmutation is Vulcanus. Tammuz All Tammuz are now Constructs, crafted from Clay. Their Transmutation is Vitality. The Tammuz have a new Bestowment: Impenetrable form. As an instant action a Golem may cause it's body to harden, gaining Azoth + Stamina Armour. However in this form it's Speed is reduced to half and it takes a full instant action to move at all. Ulgan The Riven Transmutation is Spiritus. The Riven have a new Bestowment: World-Speaker. By spending a point of pyros the Riven may root themselves to the earth, after about ten or so minuets they achieve communion with the spirits around them and may ask three questions about events that have recently transpired here. No Riven may use World-Speaker twice in the same location until a month has passed. Using World-Speaker within an Ulgan's Wasteland is dangerous, roll the Wasteland level. Each success becomes one point of Aggravated damage as the spirits tear the Riven asunder in a painful reminder of it's birth. The spirits of other wastelands are aggravated and uncomfortable, but will not actually attack an Ulgan. Zeka The Zeka are not a Lineage, though some may use that name for any Promethian with an Irradiated Humour. Both the Re-Animator and Victim Shadow Bestowments have been observed as Linage Bestowments. Thus far all Irradiated Linages have shared affinity for Irradiation. Y Splats The general rules for Refinements are unchanged Plumbum The Originists now have affinity for Saturninus and Vulcanus. Nothing is more relevant to scholars of Promethean nature than the Divine Fire. Centimani While on the Left Handed Path a Promethian cannot achieve the New Dawn, they have no Milestones, or one: Returning to the Pilgrimage. Some Centimani ideas were valid ways to approach the Pilgrimage and these are now part of other Refinements. The study of Flux is an accepted practice of Ophidians, though few take it so far as to learn Pandoran Transmutations. Studying the worst of humanity is usually practised by Cathars, occasionally some Adamists try to mimic the worst of humanity (In a perverse way a serial killer can be said to focus on other's before the self.) Trying to become a monster to learn about humanity by contrast is practice of the Mystics, and sometimes the Cathars. There are now three different Centimani Refinements, unlike other refinements Centimani offer a choice of three Transmutations. This ensures no one is stuck with an affinity for Pandoran Transmutations they will never use. *Freaks - Promethians who feel that if the world shall treat them as a monster, they may as well become monsters. Transmutations: Disquietism, Metamorphosis and Pandoran. *Complacent - Promethians who are happy enough to remain Promethians for the rest of their lives. Transmutations: Saturninus, Deception and Pandoran. * Transhuman - Promethians who do want to transcend their nature, but into something beyond mortal man. Qashmallim, god or something else. It is up to the Storyteller if this is even possible. Transmutations: Vulcanus, Spiritus and Pandoran. =Z Splats= Athanors are now categorised by Refinement, rather than Lineage or Humour.